Angelic Agony
by Ferreteh
Summary: In an alternate reality in which all members of the SSS except Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and Ōyama have been "obliterated", all members left have allied with Kanade to investigate a sudden drop in the number of NPC's. Meanwhile, three of the members have some questions of their own, particularly concerning each other... Rated MA for yaoi, with Otonashi x Hinata and Hinata x Ōyama.


"So, how are we going to do this?" Yuri stood up from her chair, looking confident as usual. As I leaned back slightly, yawning, I suggested, "Find a pattern?"

"That's a good idea. Didn't think you had a working brain." Yuri joked.

Ōyama shyly raised his hand. The poor guy hadn't been the same since most of the members... Left.

"Go ahead, Ōyama." Yuri nodded toward him.

"Umm, we could check where the disappearances are at..."

"That's a good idea, too. How about you, Hinata?"

"I dunno." Hinata leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head. For some reason, he seemed unaffected by the obliteration of the members.

"Why are you so lazy? Use that brain for once, it'll do us some good!" Yuri stood up, chastising him. He raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, these guys took the only ideas!" Hinata muttered. I faintly heard Ōyama mumble "I'm sorry..." next to me, and felt a pang of sadness in my heart. He always seemed so innocent, so the obliterations couldn't have been good on him...

Yuri sighed, "Whatever, lazy." and sat down. "Anyway, next thing we need to figure out is-"

At that moment, Kanade entered the room.

"Ah, glad you accepted our invitation. We needed your help." Yuri smiled, clasping her hands. We had allied with Kanade since most of the members had disappeared in order to learn why they were disappearing. It wasn't like they had left of their own accord- the members would just disappear, only when alone. It would have been put off as them finding inner peace, if it weren't for the immense drop in NPCs. The NPCs had also began exhibiting strange behavior, going as far as murders and suicides. It was very strange, and became so terrible that we had to seek Kanade's help. It's not like we had stopped conflicting with Kanade; we just had agreed to not meddle in each others' affairs anymore.

In her calm voice, Kanade suggested, "We should go outside. Now."

Something in the way she said that made us all immediately run out the door, taking the emergency exit out of the window. Sure enough, there was a student holding a pistol. He pointed it at a group of other students, who cowered in fear. We quickly ran down the fire escape, and Hinata was the first to reach the bottom, sprinting toward and tackling the student. As we ran to him, he had a horrified look on his face as he stared into the student's eyes.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I called as I reached him, and looked to the student, which answered my question. "Oh my..."

The student's eyes were completely jet black, and his mouth parted not where his lips would be, but halfway down his head. He let out a furious snarl before Hinata let loose a blow to the side of his head, which made the student fall unconscious. As he slipped out of consciousness, the disturbing features disappeared, and he moaned in pain.

"What the hell was that...?" Hinata sighed, holding the student down. As the rest of the group came, the students ran away in fear. The student Hinata had pinned down moaned again, opening his eyes. They were back to a light brown hue. "What... Who are you...?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, running his hands through the student's hair. This produced a blush from the student. "What the hell...?!"

Hinata laughed, standing up and helping the student up. He loved teasing students, due to the fact that there were so many. He turned the student around, holding his hands behind his back. "I'm really sorry, but I have to take you somewhere. Promise not to resist." I picked up the pistol the student was wielding.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The student shook his head, his dark brown hair shaking. He tried getting away, and Yuri stood in front of him. "We warned you. Sorry about this." With that, I gave him a firm blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. Kanade sighed, a rare expression of emotion from her.

• • •

As we gathered in our room, Hinata sat the poor student in a rather comfortable cell of sorts, fit with a bed and rather comfortable cushions, although the bed was nailed to the ground and the cushions were glued to the bed. The only thing not bolted down was a slightly thin blanket, which was not thick only to prevent attempts of suicide. The student appeared quite peaceful as he lay on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. I heard Hinata sigh once more, and Ōyama sobbed, covering his face. Hinata and I went to him, hugging him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Tell me what's on your mind, kid." Hinata soothingly said.

"It's just... We're so... So forceful... We locked him up... Like... Like an animal...!" Ōyama let a loud sob out, tears flowing down his cheeks. I felt a tightening in my throat as I held back a sigh. It was so difficult to see Ōyama cry. He was just too... Too pure to experience such emotional torture. I noticed a tear flowing down my cheek, I wiped it away. I buried my face in Ōyama's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Why had things gotten so strange lately? Some strange incidents had occurred over the past few weeks, one being exactly like this. I felt another arm reach around me, and another, and heard Yuri crying. Hinata was silent, as was Kanade.

As we all hugged, I asked, "Is what we're doing right? Locking up students just to see what makes them go insane... It seems so terrible... It's almost as if we must torture them, and yet we can't do anything about it."

Yuri sighed, calming. "It's not like we have a choice. We could let the NPCs and our members disappear and die, or we could find the reason for the problem at this price. We just have to... We have to hold out until this is all said and done."

We hugged for a little bit more before Yuri and Kanade released us. Yuri sat at her desk, using the computer to research. Kanade went to the section of the room we prepared for her to improve upon her abilities. Hinata let go and lied down on the other side of the couch, burying his face into the armrest. I hugged Ōyama for a couple of seconds more before letting him go, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." I said with a false smile. Hinata left the room, and I looked at the door, concerned. I followed him to see him walking down the hall slowly. I caught up to him quickly, and we walked in silence. We eventually reached the group of rooms the males in the SSS stayed in.

We walked to his room and he opened the door. "You can come in." he muttered.

I walked in after him, and we sat on the bed. We were quiet for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence. "Hey, tell me how you're feeling."

Hinata sighed, hitting his hand on the bedside table. "It's just... I don't want to harm them. They may be just NPCs, but I feel like we need to help them... Even if they're not real."

I looked toward the ground. "I know... It's like a fictional book. The people may not be real, but you just beg that they won't get hurt... It's so hard when you can see them, hear them."

"Why do we have to be here? I want to get out of this crazy place where we can't die, but I sure as hell don't want to be a water flea..."

"True..." I smiled softly, leaning into Hinata and hugging him. "Or a barnacle."

Hinata laughed, and I laughed with him. We lied together on his bed, embracing each other. I love Hinata. It's confusing and even a bit scary, but I hope we can be together, even in this strange inside-out world.

"You know, you're really cute." Hinata said.

"Dude, are you gay?" I teased, giggling.

"For you, of course." he smiled, and licked my cheek.

I blushed softly, tilting my head to the side. "Since when were you so gentle?"

"Since I met you." He pulled me into a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I giggled softly, kissing back. I hoped the moment would last forever as we kissed, the warmth of our bodies mingling.

That's it. Let's keep it T for the kiddies for now. Give 'em a chance to run away, haha. So, depressing, isn't it? Don't worry. It gets all "sunshine lollipops" later. For now, let's have a little detail. I felt like it was too emotional, but eh. I'd have to rewrite the whole thing to fix it. Well, next chapter soon.


End file.
